Signs of Love
by LilyRose Blue
Summary: Callie wanted kids and Arizona didn't. Callie had to make a choice and she chose to start a family by herself as a single parent. Callie was prepared to raise a family alone what she wasn't prepared for was Mark's help and later his love.
1. Chapter 1

Callie sat in the living room of her new house and looked around. Six months ago she would have never imagined that this was where her life would take her. But then that was the story of Callie's adult life. Just when she thought she understood the path she was on..things would change and she would have to change with them. This was no different but for once..this was a good change. It was a change that made Callie happy every time she thought about it. But she had paid a heavy price for this newfound happiness but she knew in her heart it was all worth it.

These last two months had been the best two months of her life. Callie loved Arizona and she thought that she would be with this woman for a very long time. But the two of them had come to an impasse. Callie's biological clock was ticking out of control and Arizona had no interest in being a parent.

At first Callie thought that it was an issue that they could compromise on but as the weeks passed Callie realized that neither of them would be happy if they compromised on an issue that was so important to both of them. But Callie rationalized that she had time to become a mother…there was no reason to rush…right? Two months ago had been the beginning of the end. Callie had gone to work at the hospital like it was any other day. But this day wasn't like any other day. This day had changed her life.

_Flashback…_

_Callie had just finished a 16 hour shift and was exhausted. Callie walked out into the cool October night air about to leave the hospital for the night when she heard a faint cry. At first Callie thought it might be from some type of animal but the longer she stood and listened she realized that it was a baby's faint cry. Callie looked around and didn't see anyone with a baby. For that matter she didn't see anyone at all. Callie started looking around for where the sound was coming from. _

_Mark Sloan was leaving the hospital at the same time. He spotted Callie looking around and stopped. "Lose something Torres?" asked Mark jokingly. He still considered himself to be a pretty good friend to Callie. She had been there for him when he and Lexie broke up with one another. Callie and Mark hung out on a regular basis much to Arizona's chagrin. Mark walked over to her and stood next to her. "Torres…did you hear me?" asked Mark wondering what was with her. _

_Callie shushed him and said "Shut up…." There was another faint cry from the baby. Callie looked at Mark. "Sloan…you heard that right?" asked Callie._

_The smile fell from Mark's face. "Yes, I heard that." "Come on let's split up and look for the baby." said Mark. Mark started looking around hoping that the baby would cry again. _

_Callie heard the baby cry again and this time she realized she was close by. She rushed over to a pile of boxes and behind it was a stroller. "Mark! Over here." said Callie. She bent down and looked into the stroller and was shocked to see two children. There was a girl that appeared to be about 4 years old. She was in the back of the stroller and in the front was an infant that looked to be about 5 months old. The little girl looked groggy and tired._

_Mark ran over to Callie and stopped seeing the baby and the little girl. Mark looked around to see if anyone was close by that could be the parents of these children but he knew they had been abandoned. "We need to get them inside Callie…get them seen by a doctor and call the police." "Who could just abandon two children like this?" "They didn't even have the decency to bring them inside where it is warm and safe…" _

_Callie reached down and picked up small infant swaddling him in the baby blanket that was only loosely covering him. "Someone who is heartless…that is who." _

_Mark said "I'll push the stroller into the hospital…let's go." Mark pushed the stroller into the hospital following Callie. "We need help over here!" called Mark. _

_Miranda Bailey ran over hearing the urgency in Mark's voice. "What is going on?"_

"_Torres and I found two children abandoned outside of the hospital." "They both need to be seen especially the little girl." "She seems out of it and I've heard her wheezing." said Mark reaching into the stroller and pulling out the little girl that clung to him when he lifted her up. _

"_Bring them over here." said Miranda she went to the nurses' station and called for one of the on call pediatricians. Miranda started examining the girl. "From the sound of her lungs it sounds like she has pneumonia." _

_In the mean time Callie examined the infant. "He sounds like he has pneumonia as well." _

_The pediatrician arrived to examine both children and Callie left them there to be looked after. _

_Mark saw the look on her face. "They are safe now Callie." He gave her a hug. "You are a hero…" "If you hadn't heard the baby crying there is no telling how long they might have been out there." _

That had been two months ago and in that space of time Callie and Mark had found out that the children's mother had recently died and that their drug addicted father was the one who abandoned them outside of the hospital. The little girl and the baby boy both suffered from pneumonia, but the girl's condition was more severe because she already suffered from asthma.

The children were both in the hospital for two weeks and every day for two weeks Callie spent as much time with them as her schedule would allow. Callie had come to know them as Sophie Santos and Nicolas Santos. Callie was heartbroken when the two weeks were up and the children were released from the hospital and sent to separate foster homes. It was at that moment that Callie made a choice. She wanted to adopt the two children and take them into her home. Callie had pleaded with Arizona hoping that she would change her mind about being a parent. Callie had even introduced Arizona to the children while they were still in the hospital. But it was not to be. Arizona had packed her things and moved out.

It was then that Callie and put the wheels of her new life into motion. Callie began the process to adopt Sophie and Nicolas. She started looking for a home to buy and bought it. She then readied her home for the arrival of the two children. The entire time Mark had been at her side helping her in any way she needed him to. He had spent many of his off hours helping her paint the children's bedrooms. Mark often went with Callie to visit the children at their foster home. Mark was helping Callie at her house so much that he started spending the night there. Sloan was spending a lot of time with Callie and Mark as she got closer to her due date. Callie and Mark had worked hard to make sure the house was perfect for the children. Christmas was only a few weeks away and Mark had also helped her decorate for Christmas.

Callie looked around at house hearing the silence knowing that that silence would be a thing of the past in a matter of minutes. Soon her children would be there. Sophie Rose Torres and Nicolas Mateo Torres.

The doorbell rang and she hopped up from the couch and rushed to the door. Callie flung the door open. She laughed and said "Sloan! I thought you were the kids. The social worker should be here any minute."

Mark smiled and said "I know. I come with gifts." He smiled holding up two bags from a local toy store. "I wanted to be here to meet them too."

Callie laughed and said "Thanks Mark." "Well, get in here…" Callie closed the door and shivered. It was December and it was freezing cold outside. "You can put the toys in the living room."

Mark walked into the living room and smiled seeing the Christmas tree they had put up together. In a lot of ways it felt like Mark was a big part of this welcome home celebration.

Callie walked over to Mark. "I want to thank you for all of the help you have given me. I could not have gotten everything done so quickly without you." "I just…I wanted everything to be perfect for their first Christmas with me." "You are the best friend that I could have ever hoped for."

"So how are you feeling…about the holidays without Arizona?" asked Mark.

"I am fine.." "I may have lost a girlfriend but I gained a family…and that is more important to me than anything else." "Speaking of families…how is Sloan doing?" asked Callie. "She is about ready to give birth isn't she?" asked Callie.

Mark nodded and said "She's got another two weeks…but she doesn't think that she wants to keep the baby." "I have been trying my best not to put any pressure on her. I don't want her to keep the baby just because..I want her to." "She's a kid…and she needs to be able to live her life." "And the best way for her to do that…may be by giving up the baby."

"I know how hard that has to be for you Mark. But you are being a great dad by putting what is best for Sloan first instead of what you want." said Callie. "Besides, you never know…seeing that baby for the first time…she just might change her mind."

"I don't know if she would be able to hack it as a mother Cal." said Mark. "She's so young and…." "I just want what is best for her and for this baby." said Mark.

The doorbell rang and Callie said "That must be them!" She took in a deep breath. "Okay they are here."

Mark laughed and said "Calm down…and go answer the door." "Time to start your life Torres."

Callie smiled at him and walked to the door. She opened it and sure enough there was the social worker holding a carrier that contained and bundled up Nicolas. Sophie was holding the social workers hand.

Sophie waved at Callie with a grin. "Hi!" "We gets to move in here with you now." said Sophie. The little girl had truly bonded with Callie over the last two months.

Callie smiled and said "I know and I am so happy to have you and Nicolas here with me." Callie looked at the social worker. "Please come in."

The woman smiled at Callie and said "I wish that I could but I have a very busy schedule to keep." She handed Nicolas's carrier to Callie.

Callie smiled and said "Thank you." "Have a good day." Callie took Sophie's hand and led her into the house. Callie closed the door with her hip.

Sophie looked around the house and gasped. "Wow….." "It's ginormous…"

The house was pretty large. Callie had purchased a 5 bedroom 4 and ½ bathroom home with a third story attic. Callie smiled and said "Well, this is your new home." "Would you like to see the Christmas tree?" Callie walked with Sophie into the living room carrying Nicolas in his carrier.

Mark grinned seeing Sophie and Nicolas. "Munchkin!" said Mark.

Sophie dropped Callie's hand and ran over to Mark. "Uncle Mark!"

Mark picked her up and swung her around. "Get a load of that Christmas tree." He walked with her over to the Christmas tree.

Sophia gasped looking at all of the blinking lights and the sparkling ornaments. "It's the most beautiful ever!" said Sophie in awe.

Callie chuckled and set the carrier down on the coffee table and lifted Nicolas out of his carrier. "Hi baby boy." "Welcome home to you too." said Callie rocking the sleeping baby. Callie kissed the top of the baby's head and watched Mark and Sophie interact together. She had her family now…she had her kids and their beloved Uncle Mark. Callie wouldn't let herself admit it…but she loved their Uncle Mark too.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark stayed over at Callie's for six hours and had dinner with Callie and Sophie. He stayed in the kitchen to clean up the mess from their dinner while Callie bathed and put Sophie to bed. Callie walked into the kitchen as Mark was pouring himself a glass of wine. "I don't think I have had that much fun in a long time." "I am exhausted." "Sophie is a ball of energy." said Mark pouring Callie a glass of wine as well.

Callie laughed and said "Sophie isn't the only one." "When I put Nicolas on the floor he tried to take off." "Seven months old and already he is trying to crawl away from me." "I am going to have to keep a close eye on him." Callie had a seat on at the breakfast bar in her kitchen. She took the glass of wine and drank some of it.

"Well, we baby proofed this entire house from top to bottom. So you can at least rest easy there." "There isn't much that the little guy can get himself into." "Now Sophie on the other hand…she is smart and crafty you had better watch out for her." said Mark sitting next to Callie.

"Trust me I already realized that this evening when she lifted the snowflake ornament off of the tree without me seeing her." "And she smiled just as sweet as possible when I asked her if she did it." said Callie laughing. "Of course she said no…but I found it stuffed under the couch…Nicolas certainly didn't do it." "Oh she told me to tell you goodnight by the way and for you to have great dreams."

Mark laughed and said "In her defense it could have been Christmas tree elves…." He chuckled when Callie told her that Sophie had said goodnight to him. "She is a good kid… a sweet kid." "And smart…" "She has me wrapped around her little finger…that is for sure."

"She is absolutely perfect…" "They both are…and they are both worth all of the hours of hard work that went into getting this place ready for them." said Callie. "I know it was only two months but waiting seemed like forever." "I was ready to bring them home the moment they were released from the hospital." "I was heartbroken that my apartment really wasn't big enough for them to stay with me as a foster home." Callie thought back to the night that they had gone to their separate foster homes. She stayed up the whole night worrying about them and Mark had stayed up with her. She needed Mark to comfort her. Arizona had already given her the ultimatum and Callie had chosen a family over their relationship. Mark had been her ally, for confidant, and on several occasions her lover. "I just want to thank you for all of the help that you have given me Mark." "The support…" "You made all of the waiting so much more bearable."

"You are my friend, Cal…and that is what friends do." said Mark. "Besides you have been a life saver for me. You were there for that whole Lexie debacle…you've encouraged me to find a relationship and happiness in life. Of course I am still waiting to find the right woman." Mark knew that was a lie thought. He had found the right woman but neither of them were ready for a committed relationship. "You've been helping me with Sloane which is no easy task." "Anyway they are great kids." "I was glad to know that you were going to give them a good home." "So many kids get lost in the system…"

"I just felt a connection with them the first moment I laid eyes on them in that stroller." "Here were these two helpless little kids…and they needed someone." said Callie. "And I don't know where the feeling came from…but I wanted to be that someone to take care of them."

"And now they have someone to look after them and love them…they have you." "And they are lucky." said Mark. "Thanks for letting me stay and hang out with you and the kids."

"Well, they have me and their awesome Uncle Mark." "Sophie adores you Mark…" "She lights up when she sees you." "You are like a big kid to her." said Callie laughing softly. "I am the lucky one…I am so lucky to have them in my life." "You don't have to thank me for letting you stay Mark." "I had so much fun with you and the kids." "And the kids had a ball." "Nicolas loved crawling over you like his own personal jungle gym."

Mark chuckled and said "I have to admit…I adore them too." "Seeing them..makes it even harder for me to even think about Sloane giving up the baby for adoption…" "I want to do what is best for her…give her a chance at the future she deserves."

"Well, you've got a couple of choices…" "You can take a step back and let Sloane do what she thinks is best and support her in the decision. Or…you could take the baby with the agreement that if in a few years she is ready for the baby she can come back…" "Or lastly…you could try to adopt the baby yourself." "I mean we both want Sloane to start college this spring semester right?"

Mark said "Adopt the baby on my own?" "With my schedule…how would I ever be able to keep up the kind of schedule where I could take care of him and give him the love and attention he needs?" "I couldn't neglect him the way that my parents neglected me." "Taking him myself would be selfish if I can't devote the amount of time necessary." "That is a lot to try to do alone."

"You would not be alone." "You have me Mark." "I mean you helped me paint and stencil the rooms for Sophie and Nicolas." "You helped me pick out the furniture for their rooms." "You've been there every step of the way." "I would do the same for you." "And you know that if I was off of work I'd be more than happy to look after the baby." She smiled and said "We could be our own single parent group." "I just want you to know that you have options and that I will always be here to help you." She kissed his cheek.

Mark reached over and ran his thumb across her cheek. "Thanks, Cal." He had too much on his mind to process everything right now. He finished his glass of wine and then asked. "So how are you feeling about taking leave for the next seven weeks?"

"It will be strange not scrubbing in every day but I am glad to be able to spend that time bonding with Nicolas and Sophie." "Besides, I don't want to hire on a nanny until after the holidays." "I've got over 25 resumes sitting in my office down here." said Callie talking about her home office on the first floor. "They've all been background checked and everything." "But…there are just so many options."

"Well, I can help you sort through the choices if you'd like." said Mark. "What are your options?" asked Mark.

"Well, mostly it is the qualifications that people have. Of course I am looking for things like first aid training and CPR certification." "But then some of applicants are young graduate students with degrees in psychology. There are a couple of graduate students with Spanish degrees which I also like." "And then there are some older women who have already raised their own children and have years of practical experience in caring for children." "They have more knowledge than any of the graduate students could have amassed." "And then there is the idea that…how long will a student want to or be able to keep this job?" "And my hours can be crazy…" "I could definitely use your help when I start the interviewing process."

Mark chuckled and said "I would be more than happy to help you interview them and see what kind of people will be around my niece and nephew." He kissed Callie's cheek. "I know you are worried but we are going to find the right person." "And we can rig up a few of those nanny cameras so that you can check on the kids while you are at work."

Callie smiled listening to Mark. Hearing him be so supportive put her at ease. She looked into his eyes wanting to kiss him on the lips. She wanted this man and she had tried too hard to deny it. She loved everything about him. His eyes, that strong jaw line, his hair, the way he always smelled so good. Callie stopped a moment and subtly sniffed the air and realized he was wearing the cologne she had bought him She thought to herself: *_He smells so good. He always smells so good. Oh and look at that cocky smirk on his face. I could ravish this man right here and now_* She had been staring at him in silence for nearly a minute.

"Cal…are you okay?" asked Mark. "Snap out of it Torres." said Mark jokingly. "Where did you go just now?"

Callie laughed at herself and "Just thinking about not working…that is all." She smiled a little. "I was thinking why don't you and Sloane come over for dinner tomorrow night." "I'd really like for her to meet Sophie and Nicolas." "I'll cook." "Maybe we can both talk to her about college…"

"Sure, I'd like that a lot Cal." said Mark. "I really want her to go to college...thank you for being my ally on that front."

"It is no problem Mark. She is a young girl and she needs an education." "Having a baby at 18 isn't the end of the world." "She has an opportunity to still get an education even if she decides to keep the baby." said Callie. "Has she talked anymore about where she wants to go?"

Mark nodded and said "She is looking at USC or University of Florida…she has applied to few more places but those two are her top choices. But altogether she applied to eight schools. Now we just have to see who lets her in. But she really wants to go to Florida." "We'll see about that." "That is a really long way away." "USC isn't bad I can fly down and be there in no time to check on her." said Mark. "I just found her…well she just found me." "I don't want to lose her."

Callie wrapped her arms around him and said "You aren't going to lose her Mark. You are just helping her realize her dreams. She loves you Mark." "And she knows that you love her too." "That isn't going to change because there are miles in between the two of you." "Come on…watch a movie with me." "Or do you need to go home now?"

Mark smiled and said "Sure let's go watch a movie." He placed a peck on her lips and got up rinsing their wine glasses and leaving them in the sink. Mark walked with Callie into the living room and Callie climbed onto the couch pulling a blanket over her.

Mark sat with her and picked up the remote flipping through the channels. They settled on the movie Chuck and Larry and cuddled together on the couch under the blanket.

Callie fell asleep half way through the movie and Mark looked at her chuckling softly. He turned off the television and covered her with a blanket. He got up putting his shoes on and was about to leave when he heard Nicolas cry over the baby monitor. Mark headed upstairs so that he wouldn't wake Callie.

Mark walked into the ocean themed nursery and walked over to the crib where Nicolas was crying. Mark hushed him and gently picked him up. "Hey little guy…it is okay." said Mark. "What's wrong hmm?" Mark scrunched up his nose. "Oh…that is what is wrong." He chuckled softly. "How can such a little guy smell so bad?" asked Mark. Mark took the baby over to the changing table and changed him. Nicolas seemed to settle down once he was wearing a fresh diaper. "That's better hmm?" "You know you are a lucky kid. You have a mommy that loves you and your sister more than anything in this world." "And you have me too." "I'll always be here for you…whenever you need me." "Because I love you…and I love your mommy too." whispered Mark. He rocked Nicolas. "I don't think I know any lullabies kid…" "What about a song from the old days?" "Goodnight sweetheart…well it's time to go." sang Mark in a quiet voice. "Goodnight Nico." whispered Mark placing the baby back into his crib. He made sure the baby was covered up and watched him for a minute before leaving the room.

Downstairs Callie had woken up because of Nicolas crying and had moved to get up but stopped hearing Mark in the room with him. Listening to Mark with Nicolas had brought tears to her eyes. She hastily wiped them away hearing Marks soft footfalls on the stairs. Callie pretended to be sleep.

Mark walked over and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight sweetheart…"

Callie pretended to just be waking up. "Hmm?" "What time is it?"

Mark nearly jumped back. "Uh…late." "I should be getting home." "Nicolas woke up a while ago and I changed him for you." "I think he's back to sleep."

Callie smiled and said "Thank you Mark." "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Mark nodded and said "Sure…tomorrow Torres." He kissed her cheek and left the house.

Callie got up and stood at the door watching him drive away. She closed and locked the door and trekked upstairs to check on Sophie and Nicolas. Both children were fast asleep. She walked to her spacious, well-decorated, but very lonely master suite. Callie changed for bed and climbed into bed and closed her eyes but even in her tired state she found herself humming the song that Mark had sang.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark walked into his house and called out. "Sloane?" "Are you awake?" asked Mark. He glanced at his watch and realized that it was 6:00. He needed to get a shower and get ready to head over to Callie's house for dinner.

Sloane walked into the living room from the kitchen. "Hey! I was wondering when you would get here." "Callie called earlier and asked if you told me about dinner at her house." "I told her that you woke me up early this morning to tell me about dinner." said Sloane. "And by the way she thinks you are crazy too." "Oh I got a couple of letters from some of the colleges I applied to." "I was thinking we could open them over at Callie's house." said Sloane with a worried smile.

Mark smiled and said "I just wanted you to be ready for dinner tonight. I didn't know what time I would make it home from the hospital." "And since Sophie is joining us for dinner it can't be too late." He smiled and said "I am sure you got into all of them kid." He said "Okay it is time for me to take my shower." Mark headed to his room and showered. He looked at his scruffy face and shaved. Mark walked out of his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and got dressed. He put on the cologne that Callie bought him. Mark found himself wearing it all the time. He often wondered if she noticed that he wore it all of the time. Mark finished getting dressed and grabbed his wallet and keys. He walked out of his bedroom.

Sloane smiled and said "I am ready to go. You do not have to ask me again." Sloane walked out of the house with Mark and climbed into his car. She put on her seatbelt and moved in the seat uncomfortably. The closer she got to her due date the more agitated she became.

Mark drove them to Callie's house. "So is there a school you are leaning toward more than the others?" "I'd really like you to go to University of Washington." said Mark with a chuckle.

"I really want to get into the University of Florida." "I feel like it would be a great place for me to start over. You know just because I might go far away for college…I will still come back to visit." "Thanksgiving, Christmas, some random weekends."

He chuckled. "I know that you will come to visit but it won't be the same. But I want for you…whatever you want." Mark pulled into Callie's driveway. "Okay we are here." said Mark. Mark turned off the car and chuckled seeing Sophie's little face in the window.

By the time Mark and Sloane were walking up to the front door it was already swinging open. "Hi!" said Sophie standing at the door with Callie.

Mark laughed and picked her up. "Hi munchkin. Were you good for your mommy today?"

Callie chuckled and said "We discovered that drawing with markers on the wall is a bad thing." Callie kissed his cheek. "Hi Mark." "Hi Sloane." "Come in dinner is ready and waiting. I am sure you are both hungry."

Mark closed the door behind him and locked it. "Aww munchkin. Writing on the walls already?" He chuckled and said "Was it at least pretty?"

"Was?" asked Callie. "It is still on the wall. I haven't been able to get it off yet." "I might have to repaint that area."

Sophie said "But I made a pretty picture for you Uncle Mark."

Mark smiled and said "Well, I am sold…let's see this picture."

Callie laughed and shook her head. "You are not helping the situation Mark."

Mark grinned at her and said "I try to help when I can but how can I resist a picture made by Sophie?" "Sophie this is my daughter Sloane." "Sloane this is Sophie."

Sophie looked up at Sloane and said "Hi!" "You want to play with my dolls?"

Sloane smiled and said "Hi Sophie. Maybe we can play dollies later okay?"

Sophie smiled and said "Okay."

Callie looked over at Sloane. "How are you feeling today?"

"Come on! We gotta see my picture. It is pretty." said Sophie.

Mark chuckled and said "Sorry Cal I have to see this picture." "Come on Soph show me the picture." Mark set Sophie down on her feet so that she could lead the way.

Sloane watched them run off and laughed. "I am feeling like I am ready to pop. It feels like I have been pregnant forever. Some days it feels like I will never stop being pregnant. I am still trying to figure out what I want to do once the baby is born…I think I want to give the baby up for adoption…but I am scared that…my dad will change the way he feels about me if I do. I know how much he wants me to stick around and raise the baby…but this is my chance you know? Is that selfish? "

Callie chuckled and walked with her into the living room. She picked Nicolas up and rocked him. "This is Nicolas. But I just call him Nicky and so does Sophie." "Well, I know it seems like a long time right now but these last few weeks will fly by and you will be ready to give birth before you know it." "Has Mark talked to you about college?" "Sloane you are not being selfish. You are 18 years old and you have so much life ahead of you. You just want to be able to live it. And Mark loves you he isn't going to turn his back on you just because you make the choice that is best for you. He is your dad he is always going to love you."

Sloane had a seat on the couch. "Oh yeah…he has made it clear that he prefers University of Washington but would settle for anything on the west coast. I want to make him happy because he has been there for me. I mean when my mother threw me out I didn't know what I was going to do." "But at the same time I want to be able to spread my wings and enjoy college life. I want to go somewhere sunny where no one knows me and I can be whatever version of myself I want to be. A different version than I have been."

"Well, that is understandable. I am from Miami and I love my family but I like being here in Seattle. I like who I am here. I have this life here and I don't have to accommodate anybody's expectations. It is a freeing experience. Mark is going to love you no matter what you decide to do. That isn't something you have to worry about. He adores you Sloane. You know…he had a pretty bad childhood. He never really had a family of his own...you are his family now. He is just a little scared of losing that." said Callie.

Sloane smiled and said "Well, I like to think that we are a little family. We spend more time over here than we do at his place. I brought a bag just in case you guys decided that he was staying over. I think the two of you love each other more than either of you are willing to admit. You might as well be my step-mother."

Callie smiled a little. "Well, Mark is a good man. He tries to be at least and I think…that is what counts. Some men are naturally good men…and that is easy enough. But you have to admire a man that has demons but struggles against them to be the best version of himself that he can be." Callie looked surprised at the step-mother comment.

"Don't look so surprised. Whenever something goes right or wrong with me…you are the first person he calls." "When my dad can't make it to my doctor's appointments you make sure you are there and then the two of you discuss how it went. I brought my college acceptance letters over here so we could open them as a family. What more do we need to be a real family?" asked Sloane.

"I guess you have a point there. I had not really thought about it. I care about your father a lot. He's helped me through a lot of hard times. And you are very important to me too. So in a way we are our own little...dysfunctional family." said Callie.

"Aren't all families dysfunctional?" asked Sloane.

Callie laughed and said "That is definitely true. I know my family is."

Mark and Sophie came back into the room. Mark chuckled and said "I am going to have to repaint that wall but the munchkin and I had a good talk about where we should draw from now on."

Sophie said "I should draw on paper so that you and Uncle Mark can take them to work."

Callie smiled and said "That is exactly right. So Sophie no more writing or drawing on the walls, please."

"Okay mommy." said Sophie. "Is it time for dinner? My tummy says it is hungry."

Callie laughed and said "Alright, we can have dinner." Callie put Nicolas in his play pen and took the baby monitor with her and they all went into the kitchen.

Callie, Mark, Sloane, and Sophie had dinner and dessert together. Afterward Callie excused herself to get Sophie and Nicolas ready for bed. She came back downstairs and went into the living room where Mark and Sloane were waiting for her. Callie had a seat on the couch. "So are we ready to open these letters?"

Sloane smiled and said "I am nervous."

Mark wouldn't admit it but he was nervous too. The idea of Sloane going far away to college didn't sit well with him. "Well there is no time like the present." Mark reached for the four envelopes sitting on Callie's coffee table. Mark handed them to Sloane.

Callie looked over seeing the look on Mark's face and reached over taking his hand. She gently squeezed it letting him know that she was there for him.

Sloane opened all of the envelopes and read the letters inside. She looked up with a grin. "I was accepted to all of them!" said Sloan excitedly."This is so awesome. I was worried that none of them would let me in!"

Mark chuckled and said "I knew that wouldn't be the case. You are smart kid." Mark got up and hugged Sloane. "I am so proud of you."

Callie smiled and said "Congratulations Sloane. I am proud of you too. You are going to be amazing at whatever school you choose."

Mark sat back down with Callie and this time took her hand. He squeezed it.

Sloane looked between them and said "I think…I really want to give the baby up for adoption. But I want to make sure that he ends up with a good family. A family that I know will love him and always be there for him." Sloane looked at Mark. "I'd really life for you to adopt the baby…give him a good life. Knowing that he is okay and loved…will make starting my new life easier."

Mark look shocked. "I thought…I thought you wanted to let someone you didn't know adopt him?"

"I changed my mind…he should be with family…you are my family…you are his family. And maybe when he is old enough to understand it…you can tell him about…who I really am…I don't want to give him to strangers. I want to be able to keep track of him growing up…I just can't raise him myself." said Sloane. "So…will you adopt him?" asked Sloane

Mark blurted out. "Of course I will." In the back of his mind he was wondering how he would be able to pull this off. He was a single man that worked as a surgeon. He would be living alone once Sloane went off to college and he didn't want his grandson…son being raised by a nanny. Mark's mind was racing but in the fog of all that he felt something on his hand. He looked down and realized that it was Callie's hand. Callie had laced their fingers together. And in that moment that simple gesture made him believe that he could do this.


End file.
